Field
The present disclosure relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Lithium ion secondary batteries are being widely used in portable electronic devices and as power sources of hybrid automobiles or electric vehicles because of various advantages, including a high operation voltage, and a high energy density per unit weight.
The lithium ion secondary battery can be largely classified as a pouch type secondary battery, a prismatic type secondary battery and a cylinder type secondary battery. Specifically, the pouch type secondary battery generally includes an electrode assembly of a winding type or a stacking type, an electrolyte solution allowing movement of lithium ions, and a pouch case accommodating the electrode assembly and the electrolyte solution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.